


Pebbles for a Penguin

by The_8th_Arrow



Series: Prompts, Dialogues and Oneshots [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Yuuri's Obliviousness in all forms, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_8th_Arrow/pseuds/The_8th_Arrow
Summary: Writing Prompt:“[X] has yet to do anything to make me suspicious of them.”“That’s because you have the survival instincts of a rock.”





	Pebbles for a Penguin

**Author's Note:**

> I am sleepy. I don't even know what I'm typing. Here is a short college au for y'all amazing people.  
> Ok, I sleep now. Oyasuminasai!

“Yuuri, my friend, my dear best friend, my brother, my student-in-arms,” Phichit narrates in a poetic flourish as soon as he sets foot inside the threshold of their shared room. The recipient of his monologue sits cross-legged on his own bed, his bag on his lap and a handful of colorful little stones rest on top of a handkerchief.

Yuuri reaches again into his bag and takes out another stone that shines like a galaxy when the light hits its surface.

“You know I care for you, right? I love you so much that I want the best for you. I don’t want to see you suffering from this harassment.” He points to the pebbles laying innocently on the bed, little rainbows painted on their surface when he looks closer at them. 

Now that he thinks about it, they look kinda pretty.

“It’s not that bad, Phichit. It’s just pebbles in my bag.” Yuuri tries to placate his best friend. He admits that he experienced weird things ever since he transferred to this university. Not all of them are good but not all of them are bad either. 

Once, he found his book missing a page and suddenly, there is this girl who lent him her book so he can photocopy it. Another time, someone knocked his lunch to the floor (okay, maybe that was an accident) and when he asked food from the kitchen lady, she gave it to him  _for free_. 

“I’m glad no one took anything otherwise I’ll have to buy another set of books or borrow someone else’s pen.” Ever the optimistic Yuuri.

“It’s still bad. What if you suddenly hurt your shoulders or break your spine when you carry your bag of stones? Seriously, I don’t know why Nikiforov is doing this but he is starting to piss me off.”

Victor Nikiforov, resident playboy, and troublemaker of the campus. He broke many hearts and school properties during one year alone and he seems intent on causing trouble around Yuuri.

Leo, the student librarian, saw Nikiforov tore a page from Yuuri’s book and left the item in his bag in haste. He even spilled juice over Yuuri’s notes one time and never apologized! It was also Nikiforov who ruined Yuuri’s lunch when he threw that basketball in that direction (someone was supposed to catch it but Nikiforov  _suddenly_  lacked aim for a star player).

All of this, Phichit knew and he will be damned if Nikiforov made his buddy cry. He won’t let him.

“Are you sure it’s him? We don’t have evidence that he is the culprit. Besides, he has yet to do anything to make me suspicious of them.” 

Has Phichit mention that Yuuri is completely oblivious to what is going on? No? Well, he is going to say now that Yuuri does not know whether someone is bullying him and it rivaled that of his romantic obliviousness.

“That’s because you have the survival instincts of a rock. That’s why.”

 

 

“That’s why, Victor. Even for you, that’s really low, Cheri.” Chris mentions in boredom as he plays with his binoculars. He sees Chulanont through their room window and hugging Katsuki, a hand patting his back in a comforting manner before Katsuki disappears somewhere.

He will not admit that they are spying on the two roommates just because Victor, world’s biggest idiot and sap, has a crush on one of them.

Big time. It does not take ten seconds for anyone to realize who.

“I’m not doing anything bad?” Victor twirls the ball on one finger, a pout forming on his lips at the accusation. 

As his best friend, need he remind this big handsome baby that he was the one who  _accidentally_  ripped off one page of Katsuki’s book because he admired the way he wrote squiggly cursives on said page, spilled juice all over Katsuki’s notes because he was busy ogling him, and pwned Katsuki’s lunch to the ground because he tripped on a flat surface? Victor never apologized during any one of these incidents.

Tell daddy Chris that those are not bad.

“You call putting pebbles inside Katsuki’s bag  _not bad_? What if he snaps his back?”

“Well, I thought he would like them.” Victor looks genuinely sorry for once but he resumed his dopey smile once more when he mentions about his  _gifts_. “They look like marbles when I picked them up this morning.”

Someone needs to teach this guy some lessons about human courting.

“I am under the impression that my best friend is not a penguin.”


End file.
